


The Losers Club Finds Bigfoot

by AtoTimber



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Humor, Camping, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Richie Tozier, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Richie Tozier's Sense of Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Teen Romance, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry, bigfoot hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTimber/pseuds/AtoTimber
Summary: The Losers Club decide to look for Bigfoot in the forests of Derry, Maine, because why not? He's probably not real, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 format can't do what I want for this so the fic is posted here in screenshots. Chapter 2 has the fic with text just in case you can't see pictures, I know mobile has some troubles.  
Enjoy <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is plain text format just in case you can't see the picture version of the first one :)   
Enjoy <3

**INT. THE CLUBHOUSE- DAY**

Richie is laying in the hammock, Eddie is poking him and pushing him around. Bill is sitting down beside Stanley. Beverly and Ben are together on a couch. Mike is reading a book.

RICHIE

Stop pushing, Eddie!

EDDIE

Then get out of the hammock! It's my turn!

RICHIE

Why is it yours? Why not Beverly?

She'll give me her turn, right Bev?

BEVERLY

Well, I think you should-

EDDIE

Because it's my turn, Richie!

BILL

Guys, stop! We're trying to plan something here

and you two bickering makes it hard.

RICHIE

We're not bickering!

Eddie pushes Richie's face and his glasses fall off.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Eddie! What the fuck dude?

Richie gets up to grab his glasses and Eddie quickly jumps into the hammock with a shit-eating grin.

BEVERLY

Um, so what are you guys planning?

STANLEY

They want to find Bigfoot.

BEVERLY

What?

Richie puts his glasses back on and climbs into the hammock on top of Eddie. Eddie kicks him but lets him stay. Stan sighs.

MIKE

Well, technically the best place to find a Sasquatch is in Washington,

but they're in Maine too.

EDDIE

What the fuck is a Sasquatch?

RICHIE

It's Bigfoot, idiot. Big, stinky ape that's like 12 feet tall.

EDDIE

What? There aren't apes in America, are there?

Oh my mom is going to have a heart attack when she finds out.

BEN

They're not that tall.

MIKE

They're more common in Washington.

EDDIE

Wait, wait, wait? So they _are_ in America?

Eddie is visibly nervous.

RICHIE

Eds, they're not real, relax.

Richie holds Eddie's leg to reassure him, despite their awkward position.

BEN

Well, actually there's evidence-

RICHIE

Ben, shut it!

Beverly pushes Ben's shoulder and shakes her head while smiling.

BEVERLY

Just think of it like a camping trip, Eddie. It'll be fun!

EDDIE

Okay, first of all, my mom has never let me go camping before,

so I don't see how that's much better.

RICHIE

Screw your mom, have some fun, Eddie! Besides,

what could go wrong when I'm there to protect you?

EDDIE

You can't protect shit, Richie.

Eddie kicks Richie playfully and they chuckle. Eddie is breathing steadier.

STANLEY

Okay, okay, whatever guys. When are we going?

We have to pack and tell our parents and get tents and-

BILL

Tomorrow night? My parents have 3 tents. We can fit in that.

RICHIE

You would all be so lucky to sleep with me.

BEVERLY

Charming, Richie.

STANLEY

Lucky 'cause no one's slept with you before?

EDDIE

I'd like to be in one alone, actually. For health reasons.

Eddie is staring seriously at Bill. Richie looks at Eddie and his face falls.

BILL

We only have 3 tents, Ed. I don't think that's fair to everyone else.

STANLEY

I have a small tent I can bring from when

I went camping for Sukkot last year.

RICHIE

What is that, some Jewish bullshit?

STANLEY

It's like a fall festival. Usually we'd just have a Sukkah, but-

RICHIE

Is Eddie really going to have a tent for himself?

BILL

Why not, Rich? We'll have 3 tents

for the other 6 of us, so that's 2 per.

BEVERLY

I can share with Ben.

BEN

What? Really?

Ben looks really nervous and blushes.

BEVERLY

Yeah. I'm sure you're the only one who'd like

my music anyway, new kid.

BILL

Did you want to be with Richie, Stan?

STANLEY

I'd like to actually sleep, thanks.

Bill chuckles.

BILL

I should be okay with Richie, then.

Eddie snorts trying to hold back a laugh. Richie gets embarrassed and kicks Eddie.

RICHIE

How the fuck are we going to fit in your car?

**EXT. EDDIE'S HOUSE- EVENING**

The Losers are crammed into Bills' car, watching Eddie struggle with his bags. His mom won't stop kissing him.

Bill, Stanley, and Ben are in the front bench of Bill's car, and Mike, Beverly, and Richie are in the back.

Eddie drags his luggage towards the car, constantly having to stop to pick up falling bags.

RICHIE

Can you go any slower?

EDDIE

Fuck off, Richie!

EDDIE'S MOM

Edward!

EDDIE

Sorry, mommy!

RICHIE

What do you need all this shit for anyway?

EDDIE

If you get hurt you'll be thanking me when

I save your ass, Rich.

Bill leans halfway out of his car.

BILL

Do you need help, Eddie?

EDDIE

I'm fine, Bill!

Eddie makes it to Bill's car with minimal lost items. Bill gets out and helps him load his bags in the trunk. The trunk is completely full. Bill pushes hard to get it closed. Eddie walks towards the side door that Mike is at. Mike shakes his head and points to the other side. Eddie circles around the car.

Bill finally gets the trunk shut and returns to the driver's seat.

There is no room in the back.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

Um..... Where am I supposed to sit?

Richie scoots Beverly and Mike over to the left and pats the small space beside him.

RICHIE

Climb on in, Eduardo.

EDDIE

Uh. Do I have to?

Richie pouts dramatically.

RICHIE

I'm not that bad, am I?

EDDIE

No, um, you're fine, well, kind of smelly actually,

but it's just… is this safe?

BILL

We'll be fine, Eds. I know it's a tight fit since

Bev got back, but I promise I'll drive safe.

Eddie gulps and tries to squeeze in beside Richie.

EDDIE

This'd be easier if you weren't so fat, Richie.

RICHIE

Sorry, my wang takes up so much room.

EDDIE

Get your elbow out of my side!

RICHIE

That's not my elbow.

STANLEY

God, would you two shut up?

EDDIE

If he stopped fucking pushing me!

Eddie pushes hard against Richie, squishing Beverly into Mike.

RICHIE

Shit, Sorry Bev.

BEVERLY

You're fine, Richie.

Richie pushes back into Eddie to give Beverly space.

RICHIE

Remind me why none of us have a van.

BILL

Because I'm the only one who drives.

RICHIE

Oh, look at you, Big Bill, so grown up and handsome, I'm swooning.

Bill gives Richie the finger and starts to drive.

**EXT. GRAVEL PARKING LOT- EVENING**

The Losers Club are pulling into a gravel parking lot. A forest is visible in the distance. The sun hangs low in the sky. Sunset is a few hours away. A path into the forest is visible at the far side of the parking lot.

BILL

Alright, guys, we don't have much daylight left so we

should try to get set up quick.

EDDIE

Wait, how much time do we have? What if I don't get my tent set up

and I get eaten by a bear? Or have to sleep with one of you guys and

get fleas or some shit?

RICHIE

I'd offer my tent to you Eds, but even your mom thinks I'm dirty.

Richie winks and pushes Eddie's shoulder.

EDDIE

Shut up, Richie! You probably won't even have

your tent up before mine!

RICHIE

Lucky for me, Bill is setting it up. I'm sure

he'd let you join us if you asked nicely.

EDDIE

I already said, Rich, I don't want-

STANLEY

Would you two stop fighting for two seconds?

EDDIE

We're not fighting!

STANLEY

Uh-huh.

The car comes to a stop. Bill, Stanley, and Ben get out of the front seats and walk towards the trunk. Mike and Beverly get out to the left side of the car, but Richie doesn't move.

EDDIE

Richie, move!

RICHIE

Why? I thought you were going to open your door!

EDDIE

What? Their door is already open! Why would I open my door?

RICHIE

Just open it!

Stanley, exasperated, walks to the door Eddie is leaning against and opens it from the outside. Eddie falls onto the ground and yelps.

EDDIE

What the fuck, dude?

Richie bursts out laughing. Eddie shoots him a glare.

STANLEY

Come get your bags, guys.

Stanley walks back to the trunk and Eddie pats himself down. Richie gets out of the car and offers Eddie a hand to help him up. Eddie slaps Richie's hand away and tries to get up on his own. He slips on the loose gravel and falls again. Richie stifles a laugh and grabs Eddie's wrist to help him up.

EDDIE

Thanks, Rich.

BILL

Listen, the campsite isn't too far away, so just grab what's yours.

RICHIE

How is Eddie going to hike all the

way there when he could barely get to your car?

BILL

Um... I'll carry some of his stuff.

STANLEY

Didn't you bring 3 tents?

BILL

We'll, um--we'll split stuff up.

Bill and Stanley work to unload the trunk together, passing bags to Mike and Beverly. The bags are laid out on the gravel.

BILL (CONT'D)

Okay, um. That's, uh--

RICHIE

A lot of shit.

BILL

Yeah.

MIKE

Why do we have 4 first aid kits?

EDDIE

I thought I brought 5.

**EXT. FOREST PATH- EVENING**

The Losers are carrying all their luggage down a forested path. Bill is at the front talking to Beverly, and Stanley, Mike, and Ben are talking to each other; Richie and Eddie take up the rear, dragging a large suitcase together.

RICHIE

Are we there yet, Bill?

BILL

No.

They walk a couple more feet.

RICHIE

Biillllll. Are we there yet?

BILL

No, Rich! Stop asking, please.

I'll tell you when we're there!

RICHIE

(softly) Eddie, do you think we're almost there?

BILL

I can still hear you, Richie!

Richie and Eddie laugh.

RICHIE

I'm only asking because Eddie is

whining about his little noodle legs.

EDDIE

Am not!

BILL

I don't care, Richie!

EDDIE

He's lying, Bill!

RICHIE

You don't care about little Eds?

That's mean, Bill.

STANLEY

Maybe if you shut up, time would pass faster.

EDDIE

(whisper) Someone's grouchy.

Richie snorts and hits Eddie playfully.

RICHIE

(whisper) Shh, he'll hear you.

**EXT. FOREST CLEARING- EVENING**

The Losers Club enters a forest clearing. Trees sparsely dot the clearing and a dense bush line surrounds the furthest side of camp. They wander around the clearing.

BILL

We're here!

EDDIE

This is. Really dirty.

RICHIE

Just like your mom.

BILL

We’re in a forest, Eddie. They’re dirty.

EDDIE

What if there's poison ivy?

STANLEY

There's poison ivy everywhere.

Look, there's some right behind you.

EDDIE

What?!

Eddie jumps forward.

BILL

You can't keep telling Eddie everything is poison ivy, Stan.

BEN

What about poison oak?

EDDIE

That's not real.

STANLEY

But it is, Ed. Don't touch the trees.

RICHIE

We'd have to give you an oatmeal bath.

Richie winks and laughs. Eddie gags.

BEN

Actually, poison oak has nothing to do with oak trees.

STANLEY

That's why you never see it until it’s too late.

Stanley smirks.

BEVERLY

You don't actually believe them, do you, Eddie?

Eddie shakes his head quickly. He is very nervous.

BILL

Ed, don't worry, you'll be fine. Let's just set up

before it gets dark, alright?

The rest of The Losers grumble and get to work.

Beverly and Ben pick out a nice spot in a corner.

Mike and Stanley set up their tent in the middle of the clearing.

Eddie waits to see where Bill and Richie are setting up.

Bill and Richie set up near the edge of the clearing.

Eddie puts his tent right beside theirs, in between them and Mike and Stanley.

RICHIE

I thought you wanted to be alone, Eddie?

We have fleas, right?

EDDIE

What the fuck are you talking about?

RICHIE

Your tent is so close to mine. If you wanted to sleep with me,

you could've just asked.

EDDIE

Yeah, in case a bear comes so I can throw you at him.

RICHIE

Aww, come on, you don't mean that.

BILL

Guys!

EDDIE

What?

BILL

Go get some firewood.

RICHIE

Why us?

STANLEY

Because you're annoying.

RICHIE

You can just say it's because we're

the strongest ones here, Stan.

BEVERLY

I wouldn't say that.

BEN

Mike works on a farm, right?

BILL

Just go already, you two. We need fire to eat, okay?

EDDIE

Whatever, fine. Come on, Richie. Let's go.

The two walk out of the camp into the nearby woods, pushing each other as they go.

BILL

Let's get some work done, then.

**EXT. NEARBY WOODS- EVENING**

Richie and Eddie are walking together just outside of the camp, a few tents still visible in the background. They are gathering sticks and dry logs. Eddie is quiet.

RICHIE

You doing alright, Eds?

EDDIE

Hm? Yeah I'm okay.

RICHIE

Really? Not freaking out over all

the bugs and diseases or some shit?

Eddie rolls his eyes.

EDDIE

You know I hate it when you call me Eds, right?

RICHIE

No you don't.

EDDIE

Yes, I do.

RICHIE

Do something about it then.

EDDIE

Maybe I will!

RICHIE

I look forward to it, Eddie. Let's get some sticks before

Bill loses his head, alright?

Eddie nods and grabs a couple sticks in front of him. Richie pulls a big branch out of a bush and makes lewd gestures with it. Eddie manages out a chuckle. Richie smiles.

They walk down a footpath that is beginning to overgrow. A root is jutting out and Eddie trips on it, falling forwards.

EDDIE

Fuck!

Richie rushes to his side and helps him sit up.

RICHIE

Hey, Eddie! You alright?

EDDIE

No, I'm not! Look at my fucking knee!

Eddie gestures to his knee and clutches it. There's a fairly big scrape covered in dirt. Richie is crouched beside Eddie and puts a hand on his leg to inspect the wound.

RICHIE

Hey, hey, it's okay, Eddie. It's just a small scratch, it's okay.

Um, what medical shit do you have?

EDDIE

Um, let me-most of my stuff is back at camp, fuck.

What if it gets infected, Richie?

Eddie unzips his fanny pack and fumbles around with the contents. He hands Richie a box of band-aids and disinfectant wipes. Richie puts one hand on Eddie's cheek and looks into his eyes.

RICHIE

It's not going to get infected, Eds, it's okay, buddy.

Eddie nods and smiles. Richie opens the pack of disinfectant wipes and hovers with it just above Eddie's wound.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

This is going to sting, okay?

Eddie reaches for Richie's free hand and squeezes it. Richie blushes and gently wipes Eddie's scrape. Eddie winces and squeezes Richie's hand tighter.

EDDIE

Thank you, Richie.

Richie smiles and reaches for the package of band-aids.

RICHIE

Do you think we can get drunk off those alcohol wipes?

Eddie snorts.

EDDIE

(sarcastically) I should've stayed home.

RICHIE

Without me?

Eddie smiles and hits him over the head lightly.

EDDIE

Shut up.

Richie smiles while looking down at Eddie's knee. He puts a band aid on the scrape.

RICHIE

(bad British accent) All patched up, sir!

Now back to work, snap snap!

Eddie laughs. Richie pushes himself up and offers a hand down to help Eddie up. Eddie grabs his hand and Richie pulls him up.

EDDIE

Thanks, Rich.

RICHIE

Any time, Eds.

The pair grab their sticks and begin heading back to camp.

**EXT. THE CAMPSITE- SUNSET**

Back at the campsite, everyone is sitting on their backpacks around a small circle made of rocks. Everyone's sleeping bags and pillows are unpacked in the tents and there is no more luggage in the middle of the campsite. Eddie and Richie enter from behind some bushes.

RICHIE

(yelling) Sorry, sorry! We would've been faster

if Eddie wasn't such a pussy.

Richie gestures to Eddie's scraped knee.

EDDIE

Hey, fuck you man!

Richie laughs. Eddie is failing to fake an angry expression.

BEVERLY

Are you okay, Eddie?

EDDIE

Maybe. I don't know. It might be infected.

RICHIE

It's not. He tripped on a root, but I patched him up.

Pretty well, might I add.

STANLEY

Would you just give us the wood already? I'm starving.

RICHIE

Damn, you want my wood that bad, Stan?

BILL

Just put the wood in the rock circle, okay?

RICHIE

Yeah, yeah. Okay.

**EXT. THE CAMPSITE- NIGHT**

The Losers Club are sitting on their backpacks, a fire is going. Richie, Eddie, Ben, and Stanley have marshmallows on sticks. Bill, Beverly, and Mike have hot dogs. Richie is sitting beside Eddie. Ben is between Eddie and Beverly, Mike is next to Beverly, and Stanley and Bill are beside each other, Bill closest to Richie.

RICHIE

No, dude. There's no fucking WAY Bigfoot is real.

MIKE

He is! How else could you explain thousands of people

seeing the same thing across the country?

STANLEY

They're probably just seeing bears.

BEN

No way it's bears! Everyone thinks they look

like furry, tall humans.

RICHIE

Bears are balls tall, dude.

BEN

Bears look totally different!

EDDIE

What if they had mange?

RICHIE

What the fuck is mange?

EDDIE

It's a skin disease that makes animals lose all their hair.

RICHIE

So a naked bear?

EDDIE

No, not naked! Just less hairy.

BILL

But Bigfoot is hairy.

EDDIE

It'd still be hairy dumbass!

MIKE

That's actually a common theory, Eddie. But mange is rare,

there's no way there's thousands of bears with it.

BEN

Yeah, and there are footprints and unknown hair samples.

RICHIE

There's no fucking way that's not just a person

putting shit in the woods.

MIKE

It's not, though! Random people have found these footprints!

BEVERLY

If there's so much evidence, why don't you guys

believe there's something out there?

STANLEY

How come no one's captured a Bigfoot yet, then?

BEN

Uh. I don't know, actually. They're big?

RICHIE

We have fucking whales in zoos. You're telling me we can catch

fucking whales and not a Bigfoot? Bullshit, Ben.

BEVERLY

I think it's because they're so rare. We find new species

every year, so they're just hiding I think.

MIKE

Beverly's right, actually.

BILL

Has anyone seen one before? Like, are there pictures?

MIKE

Yes, there's plenty of photographs.

BEVERLY

I think there's definitely SOMETHING out there, Mike showed me some

pictures before we left. But Bigfoot is just a theory, so maybe it's

something else. Maybe there's something even bigger and scarier

than we imagined out here.

EDDIE

What could be scarier than fucking Bigfoot?

Richie scoots closer to Eddie as he notices him getting scared.

BEVERLY

I don't know, Eddie. Who even knows?

Richie looks at Beverly and nods towards Eddie, who is freaking out. He's begging for her to notice and to try to calm him down.

BEVERLY (CONT'D)

Or maybe we'll find out it's just some college kids who wanted to fuck

with everyone. Either way, I think we're the ones who should solve it.

BEN

A lot of them ARE hoaxes, actually.

BEVERLY

See, Eds? It's probably nothing.

Richie puts an arm around Eddie to comfort him.

MIKE

Or it's something.

BILL

How do we even know which ones are real?

STANLEY

None of them are, Bill.. They're not real.

BILL

Well, what if they are? What if there's one here?

STANLEY

There isn't! All we're accomplishing here is scaring Eddie!

EDDIE

I'm not fucking scared!

Eddie is shaking.

STANLEY

Uh huh. Right.

BEVERLY

You'll eat your words when we find one, Stan.

Bill looks at Stan and smirks devilishly. He wants to lighten the mood.

BILL

Like I ate Stan's mom.

Richie bursts out laughing.

RICHIE

Atta-boy, Bill!

STANLEY

Guys, stop! None of you fucked my mom!

RICHIE

Eddie definitely didn't. He could never land someone that hot.

EDDIE

I could!

STANLEY

Guys!

Eddie, Bill, and Richie are all laughing too hard and don't listen to Stanley's complaints.

Beverly and Ben start to chuckle as Eddie, Bill, and Richie are losing it. Soon, everyone but Stanley is laughing. Bill pushes Stanley lightly by the shoulder.

BILL

Lighten up, Stan!

As he says that, Stanley's marshmallow sets on fire. He panics and pulls it back and starts blowing on it. Everyone laughs even harder.

**INT./EXT. EDDIE'S TENT/THE CAMPGROUND- NIGHT**

We're inside Eddie's tent. It's very dark and there's definitely space for at least 4 other people. He's laying in the middle in his sleeping bag. He can't sleep. He's alone. He's staring straight up, fiddling with his hands on the edge of his sleeping bag.

A rustling noise comes from outside of Eddie's tent. He's scared.

Another noise comes. Then a louder noise. Eddie scrambles to find his flashlight. He's terrified and he's alone. He's going to see what it is. Or go into a friend's tent. He's not sure yet.

Eddie finds his flashlight and slowly unzips his tent. He steps outside. The moon is full. He can see without the flashlight. He follows the noise. He doesn't want to be seen.

He sees a figure stumble behind some bushes. He's terrified. The prospect of finding Sasquatch is enticing, but for a second he stops. He looks back to Richie's tent. Eddie musters his courage and stands up taller. He's ready to scare off a bear. Or a drunk man.

Eddie slowly approaches the bushes. It's darker here, he can't see well. Eddie looks around but keeps walking.

He looks forwards again as he rounds the bush and finds himself face to back with a dark figure.

Eddie screams and stumbles backwards.

The figure whips around and screams too.

It's Richie.

Richie was pissing.

Eddie gets pissed on.

Eddie doesn't stop screaming.

EDDIE

OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK RICHIE?

Richie is still peeing. He snaps out of it and stops.

RICHIE

EDDIE! Oh my god, I'm so sorry what the fuck!

Why did you sneak up on me like that?

EDDIE

WHY DID YOU FUCKING PISS ON ME?

Richie rushes to zip up his pants.

Eddie is FREAKING the fuck out.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

Oh my god oh my god. I can't believe you fucking pissed on me

Richie what the fuck oh my god.

RICHIE

Eddie! Calm down, okay!

EDDIE

How am I supposed to calm down? I'm

covered in your fucking piss, Richie!

RICHIE

There's a- there's a fucking river down the hill.

Let's go wash your fucking pants holy shit.

Richie grabs Eddie by the arm to lead him to the river,

EDDIE

Don't fucking touch me!

RICHIE

Okay, okay! Sorry, sorry! Holy fuck.

Eddie is shaking his hands around in a motion similar to what someone would do when drying their hands and waddles to the river with Richie. 

EDDIE  
(mutter) Holy fuck, holy fuck.

They get to the river and Eddie practically rips his pants off then tosses them into the river.

His pants start to move with the current down the river. Eddie is in his underwear.

EDDIE

Oh, fuck!

RICHIE

Fuck, Eddie!

Richie rushes to grab Eddie's pants out of the river. They're both running after his pants. Richie jumps into the river and lunges for Eddie's pants. He misses and falls face first into the river.

Eddie is still running beside his pants. He makes one final attempt to grab his pants before they're lost to the woods of Derry forever. He jumps for them. He catches his pants.

RICHIE

Way to go!

Richie is soaked. He's standing in the middle of the river cheering and clapping for Eddie.

EDDIE

You're insane, Richie.

RICHIE

You love me.

EDDIE

Sure, whatever.

They get out of the river, both soaking wet and cold, but they don't head back to camp yet. They sit side by side on a rock and Eddie prays the river will wash the piss off.

RICHIE

Sorry that I pissed on you, Eddie.

EDDIE

Yeah that was pretty fucked up, Richie.

Richie laughs lightly and pushes Eddie's shoulder.

RICHIE

Are you okay, then?

EDDIE

If it was anyone else, I probably wouldn't be.

RICHIE

What does that mean?

EDDIE

You're my best friend, Rich. Plus, this beats Greywater any day.

At least I know where it came from, right?

Richie laughs.

RICHIE

I still don't think the sewers were that bad.

EDDIE

You're disgusting, Richie.

Eddie smiles and nudges Richie's shoulder. They sit in comfortable silence for a couple seconds.

RICHIE

(nervous) Hey, Eds?

EDDIE

Yeah, Rich?

RICHIE

Can I tell you something?

EDDIE

Yeah, I guess so.

Richie is nervous. He rubs the back of his neck, muttering a few "um"s and "uh"s. Eddie stares at him intently. When Richie goes to speak next, his voice is choked up and squeaky.

RICHIE

I-I fucked your mom.

Eddie's expression softens. He knows Richie was going to say something serious but couldn't. He laughs. He scoots closer to Richie.

EDDIE

Are you cold?

RICHIE

Yes. Aren't you? You have no pants on.

EDDIE

Nah, I'm plenty warm. Your mom's a great cuddler.

Richie laughs and leans into Eddie. Maybe a little too much. Eddie doesn't mind.

RICHIE

Eddie?

EDDIE

Yes, Richie?

RICHIE

Do you want to sleep in my tent tonight?

**INT. RICHIE'S TENT- MORNING**

Light is shining through the mesh of the tent onto Bill's face. The light is hitting his eyes. His torso is hanging out of his sleeping bag, Richie is barely visible in his.

Bill rolls over and slowly opens his eyes. He looks at Richie's sleeping bag. It looks bulkier than he remembered, by about 110 pounds. Bill sits up to get a better look.

BILL

Why the fuck is Eddie in our tent?

He says it too loud on purpose. Richie rolls over and opens his eyes.

RICHIE

What?

BILL

Why is Eddie here?

Richie looks to his side and sees Eddie snuggled up against him.

RICHIE

Oh, mm. He got scared last night and asked to stay in here.

Eddie was still asleep.

BILL

Right. Uh. Did you want to help me prepare breakfast then?

Since he's still asleep?

Richie looks down at Eddie, making the judgement on if he can wriggle out without waking him up or not.

RICHIE

Sure, Bill.

BILL

Okay. Grab the cooler and meet me outside,

it should be in here somewhere.

Bill rushes to leave the tent.

**EXT. THE CAMPSITE- MORNING**

Bill and Richie are moving around the campsite quietly preparing breakfast. There are new sticks in their make-shift fire pit. Bill has a grill grate set up over the wood. Richie is carrying a cooler from the other side of the camp.

BILL

How did you manage to leave the cooler out here?

RICHIE

I forgot. Never been camping.

BILL

How are you feeling about some campfire bacon?

RICHIE

I didn't even know you could cook bacon on a campfire.

BILL

It's a little tricky. Me and Georgie got really good at it.

We used to camp in the backyard all the time.

RICHIE

I'm surprised your house never burned down.

BILL

Thanks, Richie.

Bill chuckles. Richie sits down beside him.

RICHIE

How long does it take to cook?

BILL

Maybe 20 minutes.

RICHIE

Cool, cool, cool.

BILL

Mhm. It'll start to smell good earlier though.

I'm sure everyone will wake up to that.

Bill rummages through one of his bags and pulls out a cast iron pan.

BILL

Pass me the bacon, Richie.

Richie reaches into the cooler and pulls out a bunch of things that are Not Bacon.

RICHIE

Uhhhh, there's none in here, Bill.

Are you sure you packed it?

BILL

I must have. I remember packing it.

Bill quickly rummages through the cooler to find that Richie is right. There is no bacon. He returns to his spot beside the fire and thinks.

BILL (CONT'D)

I guess we'll have to make something else.

RICHIE

Do you think someone ate it?

BILL

No one eats raw bacon, Richie.

RICHIE

I bet Ben would.

BILL

He would not!

RICHIE

Would too!

BILL

No way, Richie! That's disgusting.

RICHIE

Then where's the bacon?

BILL

I guess I forgot it! Just uh, pass

me some of the ham instead I guess.

RICHIE

(muttering) Ben totally ate it.

Richie tosses a package of ham to Bill, who barely catches it.

BILL

Good to see you got your trash mouth back.

RICHIE

What?

BILL

You were pretty quiet earlier, I was a little worried.

RICHIE

Worried? About me? How sweet, Bill.

I'm just tired.

BILL

I didn't think you could get tired.

RICHIE

If your mom asks, I don’t.

BILL

Okay, Richie, okay. The ham will cook faster than the bacon,

so expect everyone up soon.

RICHIE

Soon?

BILL

Yeah, it'll probably cook in 10 minutes.

Richie is silent and looks down. He hesitantly looks up again at Bill.

RICHIE

Can I tell you something Bill?

BILL

Of course, Richie. What is it?

RICHIE

I, um. I've seen Pretty Woman in theatres like 10 times.

BILL

What?

RICHIE

Also I'm not into Beverly, but everyone's into Beverly, so that's

crazy right? Like, she's pretty, but she's just another one of us, yknow?

BILL

Richie, what are you talking about?

RICHIE

Isn't that weird?

BILL

The Pretty Woman thing? Yeah, that's weird.

RICHIE

What about not liking Beverly?

BILL

I don't get it, Richie.

RICHIE

Shouldn't I like Bev? Everyone does right?

BILL

Well, no. Not everyone.

RICHIE

Okay, but we're hormonal boys and she's a pretty girl,

so why wouldn't I be into that?

BILL

Maybe she's not your type, Richie.

RICHIE

Then who is?

BILL

I don't know.

RICHIE

I think I like dudes, Bill.

BILL

Because you don't like Beverly? Not being into one girl

doesn't mean you're gay, Rich.

RICHIE

Doesn't it though? I mean at our

age, isn't every girl just walking boner fuel?

BILL

Don't say that in front of Beverly.

RICHIE

But it's more than that, Bill.

Bill is quiet for a second then tilts his head.

BILL

Do you like Eddie?

RICHIE

What?! Fuck no! I'd rather fuck his mom!

BILL

So you two cuddling last night was..?

RICHIE

I told you, dumbass! He got scared!

And he was cuddling me!

BILL

So you're not in love with him?

RICHIE

No! He's just my best friend, like Vivian and Laura!

BILL

Who?

RICHIE

Ten times, Bill.

BILL

I think you should talk to Eddie about this.

RICHIE

What the fuck does that mean?

A rustling sound comes from the tents around the campfire. A zipper sounds. Mike and Stanley come stumbling out of their tent, followed by a sleepy Eddie wrapped in a blanket from Richie and Bill's tent.

MIKE

Is that delicious ham that I smell?

Richie looks at Bill with a panicked expression and shakes his head dumbfounded.

BILL

Ask him.

MIKE

Ask me what?

Richie shoots Bill a dirty look.

RICHIE

Not you... Stanley, is your mom single?

Stanley flips Richie off and rubs his eyes as he takes a seat on a backpack. Eddie chuckles.

Richie looks over at Eddie. Eddie sees him looking and smiles. Richie looks back at Bill with wide eyes. Bill smiles smugly.

BILL

Me and Rich woke up early so we made you guys breakfast. Well, I made breakfast.

MIKE

Thanks so much, Bill... Um, do we have plates?

BILL

Fuck.

STANLEY

I can't even eat this.

RICHIE

You can eat me.

EDDIE

Richie, that's disgusting.

RICHIE

Not as disgusting as your mom's underwear.

MIKE

I'm going to find something to eat with.

STANLEY

I'm going to find something to eat.

RICHIE

You're just going to ignore me, Stan?

STANLEY

Yes.

Richie gasps, offended. He turns his attention back to the food.

RICHIE

I'll just grab it with my hands.

Richie gets up to go grab a piece of ham from the pan.

EDDIE

Richie, it's hot don't touch it!

Eddie grabs Richie's arm to stop him, but Richie grabs a piece of ham anyway. He yelps and immediately drops it.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

You're so stupid, Richie!

Richie holds his wrist and stares at his burnt fingers.

RICHIE

You're stupider!

EDDIE

You know that's not even a word, right?

RICHIE  
It so is a word what the fuck are  
you talking about?

EDDIE

No it's not! Any word that ends in "er" isn't real!

RICHIE

That's bullshit, Ed!

EDDIE

No it's not, my mom told me so!

STANLEY

Richie!

Richie whips his head around to look at Stanley.

RICHIE

What?

STANLEY

Go wake up Beverly and Ben.

RICHIE

I need first aid, Stanley! I burnt my hand.

STANLEY

You'll be fine, just get them up please.

MIKE

I can't believe that didn't wake them up.

RICHIE

Fine.

Richie walks towards Beverly and Ben's tent, arms crossed. He knocks pathetically on the tarp.

STANLEY

You can't knock on a tent, dumbass.

RICHIE

(mocking) You can't knock on a tent, dumbass

Richie pushes the tent aside and unzips their tent.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Holy fuck!

EDDIE/STANLEY/MIKE/BILL

What?!

RICHIE

Ben and Beverly had sex!

BEVERLY (O.S)

What?!

RICHIE

They're totally naked in here, guys!

Eddie, Bill, and Stanley run over to look.

Inside the tent, Beverly pushes herself up to sit and covers herself with a blanket. Ben hides under his sleeping bag.

EDDIE

What the fuck, they did!

BEVERLY

No! I just sleep in my underwear!

BEN

It's true! I didn't even look at her last night!

BEVERLY

Really?

BEN

Um.

RICHIE

Then why are you hiding under your blanket?

BEVERLY

Because you opened my tent without warning then screamed!

RICHIE

So you didn't have sex?

Beverly drops the blanket to show she's just in her underwear.

BEVERLY

No! See? And I bet Ben is fully clothed!

RICHIE

Better luck next time then, eh Ben?

Richie winks.

Ben turns to Beverly.

BEN

(whisper) Um, actually, I don't- I'm

in my underwear too, Bev.

BEVERLY

What?

Beverly blushes and looks away. Bill looks at her with a worried expression.

RICHIE

Why was Ben all over you then?

BEVERLY

Everyone cuddles, Richie! It's cold!

RICHIE

You have like 7 blankets! Why would you cuddle? No one does that!

BILL

Richie and Eddie were cuddling last night.

RICHIE/EDDIE

What?!

BEVERLY

Is that why you guys were screaming?

Stanley smirks.

STANLEY

We were wondering what that was.

EDDIE

Richie pissed on me!

RICHIE

Don't tell them that, what the fuck Eddie?

Richie smacks Eddie's shoulder.

BEVERLY

Wait so that's true?!

BILL

Oh my god is that why he came into

the tent last night? You said he got scared!

EDDIE

You told him that?

RICHIE

It's true isn't it?!

EDDIE

If you weren't so fucking loud maybe

I wouldn't have gotten scared!

BEVERLY

That's so cute you guys.

STANLEY

Are we really forgetting that Richie pissed on Eddie already?

RICHIE/EDDIE

Yes!

Bill, Stanley, Ben, and Beverly laugh.

MIKE

Hey, guys?

EDDIE

Guys it's not funny! I'm seriously traumatized, okay!

I'm never going to get over this!

RICHIE

You saw my junk, Eddie, that's

pretty lucky if you ask me.

STANLEY

Yeah, and pretty rare.

MIKE

(shouting) Guys!

Bill, Stanley, Eddie, and Richie turn around to look at Mike.

MIKE (CONT'D)

Come look at this.

Beverly and Ben look at each other. Beverly throws on a shirt and turns to Ben.

BEVERLY

Come on.

Beverly rushes out of the tent and the 5 of them walk up to Mike.

In front of Mike is a giant 5-toed footprint.

BILL

Holy shit.

Ben stumbles over to the group, a shirt and boxer-briefs on.

EDDIE

Which one of you did this? It's not funny.

STANLEY

Yeah, who did this? It's gotta be

Bill or Richie, they were up before anyone else.

BEVERLY

What if it's real, guys?

STANLEY

No way, Bev.

EDDIE

It had to have been Richie, he was

up in the middle of the night.

RICHIE

It wasn't me! You would know that, piss boy.

EDDIE

That's really not fair, Richie,

you're the one who pissed on me!

MIKE

I think it's real.

BILL

I've seen everyone's luggage, guys.

No one had a giant foot.

STANLEY

They could've used a stick.

BEN

No, it's definitely from a foot.

Look at the way the ball and the sole are pushed in.

RICHIE

My balls aren't pushed in.

EDDIE

What do bear footprints look like? Maybe it's a bear?

MIKE

I think it's too long to be a bear.

EDDIE

You think or you know?

MIKE

I think. My grandpa never really let bears too close to the farm.

STANLEY

So it's a bear.

BILL

Bigfoot or not, guys, since it wasn't any of us that means

something came through our camp last night.

EDDIE

I could've died.

RICHIE

Me too!

BEVERLY

Let's not freak out, guys.

EDDIE

How? How am I supposed to not freak out?

There's a fucking bear walking through our camp!

BEN

Did anyone leave food out?

BILL

What?

BEN

Well, if it's a bear, it probably smelled food and came to find it.

Everyone turns and looks at Richie.

RICHIE

What's up?

Stanley groans.

STANLEY

Did you leave food out?

RICHIE

No way! Why would I do that?

STANLEY

Are you sure?

RICHIE

Yes!

Richie widens his eyes and looks around at everyone.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

No.

BILL

He left the cooler out last night.

ALL

Richie!

RICHIE

What? I was tired, I'm sorry!

Bill shakes his head.

BILL

Let's just make sure we put all our food away tonight, okay?

EDDIE

Wait, we're staying another night?

BILL

The plan was always 3 days.

EDDIE

No one told me that! My mom's going to freak!

STANLEY

You’re telling us that you only packed a days worth of stuff?

RICHIE

I told her, Eds, relax.

EDDIE

You did?

RICHIE

Yeah when I was fucking her before we left.

EDDIE

Shut up, Richie.

RICHIE

I did tell her, though.

BEVERLY

Okay, lovebirds, let's eat before

the bear comes back.

BEN

Good idea, Beverly. I'm starving.

Everyone turns around and goes to sit around the fire.

STANLEY

I still don't have anything to eat.

**EXT. THE CAMPSITE- EARLY AFTERNOON**

The Losers are packing up their food, Stanley is chewing on a granola bar and talking to Beverly.

BEN

So I think we can start our Bigfoot search pretty soon.

BILL

I thought Bigfoot was nocturnal. Why would we look

for him during the day?

EDDIE

You're kidding Bill! We can't be out

in this forest alone at night, that's suicide!

BILL

Well we wouldn't be alone. There's 7 of us.

EDDIE

Versus one 12 foot tall Bigfoot!

BEN

They're not that tall.

RICHIE

I can show you something that's 12 feet.

BEVERLY

What if we find its home? If it's

still asleep then we'll be safe and still have proof.

MIKE

That's a great idea. We did already

find a Sasquatch track in our camp.

STANLEY

That was a bear. You guys are going

to follow bear tracks. That's suicide, too.

EDDIE

Guys, I'm not going to follow a bear either!

BILL

It's okay, Ed. It's not a bear.

It'll be asleep, we'll be fine.

BEVERLY

So, when are we going?

STANLEY

Not 'til I'm done eating. Why don't

we just do something fun, guys?

EDDIE

Yes please.

BEN

I think this is fun.

BILL

That's the whole reason we came here

anyway. We can do fun things after

we look around, okay?

EDDIE

Fine, whatever.

BILL

So let's finish packing up then head out.

BEN

I think we should split up, actually.

BEVERLY

When has splitting up ever worked for us?

BEN

Well, we'd cover a lot more ground.

RICHIE

I think it's a good idea.

BILL

Really, Richie?

RICHIE

Yeah, if we stay near camp.

BEN

Yeah! Then whoever sees anything

can just call for the others.

BILL

That seems okay to me. Bev?

BEVERLY

Fine. But no one go too far, okay?

EDDIE

I'm going back to camp in 30

minutes if we don't find anything.

BEVERLY

Love to hear it, Eddie. Should we go

in two groups, then? Me, Ben, Eddie,

and then Bill, Mike, Richie, and Stan?

STANLEY

I am not going with Richie.

Richie quickly looks to Bill, and Bill catches his eye for a second.

BILL

I'll take Richie and Eds.

BEVERLY

Yeah, okay. Is everyone fine with that?

Everyone except Beverly and Bill mumble in agreeance. Richie turns to Bill and smiles. Bill smiles back and nods his head.

**EXT. NEARBY WOODS- EARLY AFTERNOON**

Bill, Richie, and Eddie are walking through the woods on the west side of camp.

RICHIE

Do you think we'll find anything?

EDDIE

Yeah, a freaking bear about to eat us.

BILL

Nah, I don't think so. The tracks were going east,

so we can probably goof around for a bit.

RICHIE

I think Eddie's way too scared for that.

Eddie is constantly whipping his head from side to side.

EDDIE

Someone's got to make sure a bear

doesn't sneak up on us!

RICHIE

Do you know how big bears are, Eds?

I don't think they could sneak up on us.

EDDIE

Have you ever seen a bear not in

a zoo, Richie? We don't know what they're like!

RICHIE

I wouldn't mind dying to a bear.

I think that'd be awesome.

EDDIE

What is wrong with you?

BILL

At least we have bait now, Eddie.

Richie fakes a laugh and the group continues to walk.  
  
RICHIE  
Do you guys want to play tag while we wait?

EDDIE

Are you 10?

RICHIE

Older than you.

EDDIE

By like 2 months.

RICHIE

Still older.

EDDIE

Barely! What does it matter?

RICHIE

I'm old enough to drive.

BILL

But you don't know how.

RICHIE

Do too!

BILL

Which side is the gas pedal on?

RICHIE

The left!

Bill stares at Richie.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

The... right?

Bill snorts and nods his head.

EDDIE

Even I knew that, Richie.

RICHIE

You did not!

EDDIE

Did too!

RICHIE

If I didn't then you didn't!

EDDIE

How does that make any sense?

RICHIE

Because I'm right.

Bill laughs.

EDDIE

What?

BILL

You two are ridiculous.

EDDIE/RICHIE

What?

BILL

That's a compliment.

Bill smiles at them.

BILL (CONT'D)

Also I left something back at the

camp, so I'm gonna go grab that and

see if the others found anything. I'll be back, alright?

EDDIE

Okay, should we just stay here?

BILL

Um, go wherever, I'll find you.

Bill looks at Richie and gestures subtly to Eddie. He mouths “talk to him" then runs off towards camp, leaving Richie and Eddie alone.

RICHIE

So... wanna play tag?

EDDIE

I don't think tag is meant to be played with two people.

RICHIE

How about we play 20 questions?

Richie winks over-exaggeratedly at Eddie.

EDDIE  
I doubt there's anything we don't  
know about each other, Richie.

Richie looks away nervously.

RICHIE

I do have one thing, I think.

EDDIE

Really?

RICHIE

Yeah, um, Bill said I should talk to you about it, actually.

EDDIE

About what?

RICHIE

Pretty Woman?

Eddie opens his mouth to reply but stops as they hear a rustling sound.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Bill? Is that you?

No reply.

The rustling gets louder.

Eddie grabs onto Richie's arm.

EDDIE

Rich, I don't think that's Bill.

The bushes in front of them are visibly shaking now.

RICHIE

Come on, let's go.

Richie grabs Eddie's arm to turn him around. He grabs Eddie's wrist and they run.

They make it not 10 feet when Richie trips on a root, taking Eddie with him. They fall and Eddie lands on top of Richie.

The rustling is louder. They turn to look at the bush, eyes wide and scared.

The bushes shake and then part to reveal a rabbit running at them. It turns right before it gets to them and runs into the forest.

Richie and Eddie turn back to each other and laugh in relief. They settle down and stare at each other for a few seconds. Richie smiles.

RICHIE

Eddie, you're on my balls.

EDDIE

Oh, sorry.

Eddie blushes and stands up. He grabs Richie's hand to help him up. Richie blushes.

RICHIE

Hey, about what I said earlier.

EDDIE

Don't worry about it, Richie.

RICHIE

No, um, I was going to tell you something.

When we were at the river. Last night.

EDDIE

I know. Me too.

RICHIE

Really? If you tell me yours, I'll tell

you mine.

EDDIE

No way, you admitted first so you

have to tell me first!

RICHIE

But it's your turn!

EDDIE

It's still your turn! You never finished telling me!

RICHIE

No! Well. I guess you're right.

Eddie crosses his arm and smiles slightly.

EDDIE

So tell me.

Richie sighs and leans against a nearby tree. He runs his hand through his hair.

RICHIE

How do you feel when you look at a girl?

Eddie gives Richie a confused look.

EDDIE

I don't know, Richie. They're just girls.

RICHIE

Yeah, right, but, well, you know how Ben looks at Bev?

That dazed, glossy look that makes him go all stupid.

Eddie laughs.

EDDIE

How could I not? He makes it all the time.

Richie smiles at Eddie, then just before he talks again he looks away.

RICHIE

Sometimes I feel that way when I look at guys.

Eddie's face softens.

EDDIE

You do?

Richie doesn't look at Eddie.

RICHIE

Your turn.

Eddie takes a step closer to Richie.

EDDIE

You know the way Ben gets all stupid around Bev?

RICHIE

Yeah, I just talked about that.

Eddie smiles.

EDDIE

I think his reason is the same reason why you

annoy the shit out of me.

Richie looks up, offended.

RICHIE

What?

EDDIE

Richie. I like you.

**EXT. THE CAMPSITE- EARLY AFTERNOON**

The campsite is mostly empty. Bill is just returning. He can hear shouting in the distance. Something is visibly moving the bushes on the opposite end of the campsite.

BILL

(shouting) Hello?

Out of the bushes, Beverly comes running.

BEVERLY

Bill! Where are Richie and Eddie? We found more tracks!

BILL

Uh, they're back there somewhere.

Bill gestures behind him.

BILL (CONT'D)

I wouldn't go there though, I think they're-

BEVERLY

Great, thanks, Bill!

Beverly runs off behind him with a big smile.

BILL

Bev, wait!

Bill runs after her.

**EXT. NEARBY WOODS- EARLY AFTERNOON**

Richie and Eddie are in the forest. Richie is leaning against a tree and Eddie is standing in front of him. They're both looking away from each other and blushing furiously. Richie is holding onto his own arm. Eddie nervously reaches for Richie's hand. Richie lets go of his arm and holds Eddie's hand.

BOTH

Um.

EDDIE

I've never, um-

RICHIE

Me neither.

EDDIE

Really?

RICHIE

Assuming you were going to say "I've never been a virgin", then yes.

EDDIE

Shut up, Richie. That doesn't even make sense.

They both smile.

RICHIE

Sorry. Did you want to, um-

EDDIE

Yeah.

Eddie glances away then looks back at Richie.

They stare at each other for a moment.

Richie starts to lean in.

Their faces are inches apart. Eddie gulps.

BEVERLY

Eddie! Richie!

Beverly bursts through the bushes near them. They panic and jump away from each other.

BEVERLY (CONT'D)

What were you guys doing?

Beverly looks back and forth between Eddie and Richie. She squints.

RICHIE

Uh. Ever seen Pretty Woman?

Bill runs in behind Beverly, out of breath. He looks at Richie with wide eyes. Richie glares.

BEVERLY

No, I haven't... You should tell me more, later, Richie.

EDDIE

(mutter) Oh, fuck me.

The four of them push through the bushes where Beverly emerged and head back to camp.

**EXT. OUTSIDE THE CAMPSITE- EARLY AFTERNOON**

Beverly, Bill, Richie, and Eddie are just passing by the camp when they see Ben, Stanley, and Mike waving them down.

MIKE

(shouting) Over here!

The four walk over to see a set of 5-toed tracks in front of Ben, Mike, and Stanley.

BILL

Are these the same ones that were by the camp?

BEN

We think so.

EDDIE

Is it safe to follow them?

BEVERLY

It should be, Eddie. Whatever it is will be asleep right now, anyway.

EDDIE

Okay.

Eddie grabs onto Richie's arm. Eddie is visibly nervous, as always.

STANLEY

There's no way this isn't a bear.

RICHIE

Hey, at least we'll get to see a bear.

That'll be pretty cool, right?

EDDIE

If it doesn't kill us.

BILL

We'll be okay, Ed.

MIKE

Come on, guys. The tracks go this way.

The tracks are leading towards the north side of camp, near the river.

The group follows Mike and Ben's lead as they try to figure out which way the tracks are going. They follow the tracks through a winding path, pushing through dense brush and finally ending up outside of a cave. They aren't terribly far from camp. The cave is dark and looming.

EDDIE

There is no fucking way I'm going inside that thing.

STANLEY

I'm telling you guys, it's a bear.

BEVERLY

Bigfoot live in caves, don't they?

BEN

Um, well, yeah, they should.

BILL

If we see a bear we'll just leave, okay Eddie?

EDDIE

It's dark! How the fuck are we going to

see one before it's already eating us?!

BEN

Actually, bears don't eat people. Usually they just kill them and leave.

EDDIE

How is that any better?

RICHIE

Ben, Jesus Christ.

BEVERLY

We'll go slow, Eddie.

EDDIE

If I die, I'm going to haunt all of you.

MIKE

We ready to go, then?

BILL

Let's go.

The Losers slowly walk into the cave. Eddie tightens his grip on Richie's arm. Richie gives Eddie's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The only sound inside the cave is the dripping of water from the Stalactites and the occasional squeak of a bat.

BEN

Hey, is that bacon?

Ben points to the left side of the cave where a group of stalagmites are. A ripped pack of bacon is leaning against them.

BILL

I knew I brought some!

Richie grimaces.

Eddie has a death grip on Richie's arm.

EDDIE

Wait, doesn't that mean something is here?

BEN

Was.

BILL

Hopefully.

Eddie gulps and whips his head around in a panic. Richie tries to comfort Eddie again.

The Losers walk further into the cave in search of the bacon thief. Soon enough, they reach what appears to be a dead-end. no bear or Bigfoot to be seen,

MIKE

This was disappointing.

BILL

At least Eddie had nothing to be scared of.

RICHIE

Other than the cave.

BILL

We should head back.

EDDIE

Yes, please.

The Losers turn around and start walking back out of the cave.

Eddie yelps and jumps away from Richie.

BEVERLY

Eddie? What's wrong?!

Eddie looks down and blushes.

EDDIE

Sorry, I thought something grabbed my shoulder.

BEN

It was probably just a spider, Eddie.

A low grumble noise echoes through the cave.

EDDIE

What was that?!

MIKE

I-I don't know. I can't see anything.

They all look to the back of the cave and see a dark figure come into view.

BILL

Everyone back up slowly.

The Losers do as Bill says and slowly back up.

The figure roars as it comes into view. A bear.

They all scream and rush out of the cave. The bear chases them.

RICHIE

Guys, this way!

Richie waves his hand towards the river. Everyone turns to follow him. Richie looks back to see the bear still following closely.

Richie outruns everyone and is the first one to jump into the river followed by Mike, then Stanley, then Bill and Eddie, then Beverly, and finally Ben.

The bear stops a few meters before the river and roars at them. It paces by the shore for a couple seconds before losing interest and turning around. The Losers climb out of the river, completely soaked.

BILL

Holy shit.

BEN

We could've died.

BEVERLY

Yeah.

STANLEY

Thank god Richie knew this river was here, huh?

RICHIE

Shut up.

Richie turns to Eddie to make sure he's okay. He walks towards him.

RICHIE

Eds, are you okay?

EDDIE

No, I'm not fucking okay, Richie!

We just almost died!

STANLEY

Well, if you hadn't have screamed

we would've been okay.

EDDIE

Really, Stan? Really? You're going to fucking blame me for this?

I said we shouldn't go in there! I told you

guys I didn't want to go into that cave, I told you guys

I didn't want to go camping, how the fuck is this my fault?

BEVERLY

Eddie, calm down.

EDDIE

You guys know what I'm like, okay?

How can you expect me to be calm after that?

Richie puts a hand on Eddie's shoulder to try to comfort him. Eddie immediately slaps it away.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

I'm going home! This is fucking insane!

Richie holds the hand Eddie just slapped and stares at the ground.

BILL

Wait, Eddie! How are you going to get home?

You don't drive!

EDDIE

I'll walk if I have to!

Eddie storms off, following the river towards camp.

Bill starts to run after him.

RICHIE

Bill, wait.

Bill turns around to look at Richie.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Let me talk to him, okay?

BILL

Are you sure, Rich?

STANLEY

Yeah that doesn't seem like a good idea.

You two are always at each other's throats.

RICHIE

Just trust me.

BILL

Okay, Richie.

Richie nods to Bill and starts to run after Eddie.

BEVERLY

(shouts) Good luck, Richie!

The rest of The Losers sit on the grass nearby and watch as Richie runs to catch up to Eddie.

**EXT. THE RIVER- NOON**

Richie has caught up to Eddie and the two are walking slowly side-by-side. The other Losers are barely within sight down the river bank.

EDDIE

Before you say anything, Rich, I'm sorry.

RICHIE

It's okay, Eds. You don't have to apologize.

Richie smiles at Eddie.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Do you want to sit down?

Richie gestures to two familiar looking rocks that sit just above the waterline.

EDDIE

Yeah.

RICHIE

I know you're not okay, but I want you to be okay.

So talk to me.

EDDIE

I'm not mad at you, just so you know.

RICHIE

I know, Eddie.

EDDIE

But everyone else? I'm pissed off, Rich. No one ever takes me

seriously. I'm not some "boy who cried wolf" you know.

RICHIE

You do get scared by a lot of things, though.

Eddie gives Richie a dirty look.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Sorry. I know you have reason to be scared. Especially now.

EDDIE

I don't like camping.

**EXT. THE RIVERBANK- NOON**

Bill, Ben, Beverly, Mike, and Stanley are sitting, watching Eddie and Richie down the river.

BEN

What do you think they're saying?

STANLEY

Eddie probably doesn't want to be our friend anymore.

BEVERLY

I feel bad. We shouldn't have pushed him.

MIKE

Do you think he'll be okay?

BILL

He'll be fine, guys. I trust Richie.

ALL

Really?

**EXT. THE RIVER- NOON**

Richie and Eddie are still talking on the rocks. Eddie has scooted closer to Richie. Their legs are now touching.

RICHIE

Do you really want to go home?

EDDIE

Kind of.

RICHIE

We've only got one more day.

We can leave tomorrow morning.

EDDIE

What if the bear had found us instead, Richie?

When we were alone.

RICHIE

It didn't.

EDDIE

But what if it did? Or if it happens again.

RICHIE

You don't trust me to fight off a bear?

EDDIE

Fuck no.

Richie laughs and pushes Eddie's shoulder lightly.

RICHIE

How about we don't split up again?

A bear would be scared of all 7 of us.

EDDIE

That one wasn't.

RICHIE

Ask Ben. I'd bet it's because we were in his bedroom.

EDDIE

I'd be pretty scared if a group of people

walked into my bedroom uninvited.

RICHIE

I'd be excited.

EDDIE

Shut up.

They sit quietly for a second, smiling.

RICHIE

Do you ever want to leave Derry, Eddie?

EDDIE

Yeah. This town fucking sucks.

RICHIE

Except me, right?

Eddie laughs.

EDDIE

Sure, Rich.

Richie puts a hand on Eddie's thigh. Eddie grabs his hand and squeezes it.

RICHIE

If we ever get out of Derry, let's go together, okay?

EDDIE

No shit.

Richie smiles.

RICHIE

Did you want to head back to the others?

EDDIE

Yeah. In a bit.

RICHIE

Why in a bit?

EDDIE

Well. Um. Back at the tree, we, um.

When Beverly came-

RICHIE

Oh yeah.

Richie looks away and blushes.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Did you still want to-?

EDDIE

Yeah.

They turn and look at each other, faces burning again. They start to lean in.

**EXT. THE RIVERBANK- NOON**

The 5 other Losers are staring intently at Richie and Eddie. The two are starting to lean towards each other.

BEVERLY

Wait, are they about to?

STANLEY

Oh my god.

BEN

What is happening?

They kiss.

For a while, their lips are locked, and the other's jaws are agape.

BILL

Holy shit he did it.

BEVERLY

What?

MIKE

What do you know that we didn't, Bill?

BILL

Listen, guys. I don't think they know we can see them, so just

don't say anything when they come back, okay?

BEN

I must be really out of the loop.

STANLEY

I can't believe it. Richie and Eddie? They were always arguing.

BEVERLY

You clearly don't know what flirting looks like, Stan.

**EXT. THE RIVER- NOON**

Richie and Eddie pull away from each other, faces bright red. They look away, shyly. Eddie squeezes Richie's hand once more.

EDDIE

That was-

RICHIE

A lot worse than movies make it seem.

Eddie laughs.

EDDIE

Definitely.

Richie runs his hand through his hair and turns away again.

RICHIE

Was it, um, okay though?

EDDIE

Yes. I could maybe do that again.

Richie smiles at Eddie.

RICHIE

If you don't pass out, sure.

EDDIE

You say that like I get nervous

around your trash mouth.

RICHIE

You get nervous around everything.

EDDIE

Not you.

RICHIE

That's sweet and all, Eds, but it's also bullshit.

Eddie smiles.

EDDIE

It might be true now.

RICHIE

(some dumb voice) Could it really be? The infamous

Richie "Trash Mouth" Tozier calms the restless

heart of Eddie Kaspbrak?

EDDIE

Oh, shut up, Rich.

Eddie pushes Richie with his shoulder and laughs.

**EXT. THE RIVERBANK- NOON**

Richie and Eddie are walking back to the other Losers, who are sitting in a circle talking. They all look a little nervous.

RICHIE/EDDIE

Hey guys.

BILL

Hey. So are you alright, Ed?

EDDIE

Yeah I guess I'm fine.

RICHIE

He's gonna stay.

Richie smiles and pats Eddie's shoulder.

BEVERLY

I'm glad you're staying, Eddie.

MIKE

What changed your mind?

Bill, Stanley, Beverly, and Ben all whip and turn to stare at Mike, eyes wide.

Eddie blushes and looks away awkwardly. Richie coughs.

RICHIE

Uh, no more Bigfoot hunting.

BILL

What?

EDDIE

I don't want to look for Bigfoot anymore.

I just want to have fun, like we usually do.

BEN

I thought it was pretty fun.

EDDIE

Yeah, Ben? Is getting chased by a killer bear fun?

Is that your idea of a good time?

BEN

Well, we're not hurt or anything.

MIKE

Actually I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle.

BEVERLY/EDDIE

What?

MIKE

I mean, it's nothing, but I slipped

on a rock when we ran into the river.

EDDIE

This is exactly what I was talking about!

Why do we always have to do dangerous things,

why can't we just enjoy being teenagers?

STANLEY

Yeah I'm with Eddie. I did tell you guys it was a bear.

BILL

Okay, okay. We can just do fun things

the rest of the day, okay, Eds?

Then we'll leave tomorrow.

EDDIE

That's what I was hoping for. I

just want to relax and have fun.

BEVERLY

Um, so are we going to do

anything about Mike's ankle?

MIKE

It's really no big deal, Bev, I swear.

EDDIE

I have a tensor bandage in my

second-aid kit back at camp.

RICHIE

What the fuck is a second-aid kit?

EDDIE

It's for... stuff that isn't first-aid.

RICHIE

Like what?

EDDIE

Well, a tensor bandage. And like, headlamps. And-

Eddie turns to Beverly and mouths the word "tampons". Beverly snorts and puts her hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

RICHIE

And?

EDDIE

And stuff, Richie!

RICHIE

I don't think that's a real thing, Eddie.

EDDIE

It is! Why else would I have one?

RICHIE

You could make it up. I make shit up all the time.

EDDIE

Yeah, well I'm not you, Richie!

BEVERLY

Guys! Mike's ankle!

EDDIE

Shit, right.

BILL

Let's just get back to camp. Do you

need help walking back to camp, Mike?

MIKE

No, I'm okay.

BEVERLY

We'll help you, Mike. Don't worry.

Beverly gestures for Ben to come help Mike.

MIKE

Oh, thank you.

RICHIE

Can we play tag on the way back?

BILL

No. Mike needs help walking, it

wouldn't be much of a game.

RICHIE

Ugh, lame.

Richie sighs and looks down as The Losers begin to head back to camp. Eddie rushes to Richie's side and smiles.

EDDIE

Wanna race, Rich?

Richie looks up at Eddie and smiles.

RICHIE

You're on.

Richie breaks out into a sprint.

EDDIE

Hey! Cheater!

Eddie runs off after Richie. Stanley rolls his eyes.

**EXT. THE CAMPSITE- AFTERNOON**

Eddie and Richie are trying to take a tarp off a tent at the campsite, waiting for the rest of the Losers to return.

EDDIE

You really think this will work, Rich?

RICHIE

Definitely.

Richie looks away and grimaces quickly.

EDDIE

I hope so. I really miss our hammock.

Eddie smiles at Richie. The other 5 Losers start entering the camp.

RICHIE

Hey guys! Took you long enough.

EDDIE

Welcome back.

BILL

Hey Rich, hey Eds. What are you guys doing exactly?

Bill points to their awkward position, with a tarp half hanging from Stanley's tent.

RICHIE

Making a hammock.

BEVERLY

There's no way that's gonna work.

RICHIE

It'll work better than Eddie's mom's vagina.

EDDIE

Richie! That's so gross!

RICHIE

Menopause is real, Eds, wake up.

EDDIE

God, Richie, shut up!

The other 5 laugh at Richie and Eddie and walk to the center of camp.

STANLEY

Do we have anything other than pork to eat, Bill?

BILL

Yeah, I packed sandwiches for lunch.

Bill walks towards the cooler they left beside the fire pit. He opens it up and starts digging to find the sandwiches. Stanley, Mike, and Ben stand near Beverly's tent and talk. Beverly starts walking towards Bill.

BEVERLY

What kind of sandwiches you got, Bill?

Beverly smiles warmly at Bill and crouches in front of him.

BILL

My mom packed these, so I'm not sure honestly.

BEVERLY

I'm sure they're great. She does know Stan is Jewish, right?

BILL

Unless she forgot what a Bar mitzvah is, yeah.

Bill pulls out two wrapped sandwiches and puts them on his backpack.

BILL

(shouting) Guys, come get your lunch!

Ben, Stanley, and Mike turn away from their conversation and walk towards Bill. Stanley crosses his fingers and looks up in the air as he walks.

STANLEY

(under his breath) Please have something I can eat, please.

RICHIE (O.S)

We have to finish the hammock before we can eat, Eddie!

EDDIE (O.S)

Why? I'm hungry, Rich.

RICHIE (O.S)

Did you forget about bugs, Eddie? Do you want to have

bugs crawling all up in you?

Eddie makes a retching sound.

BILL

Okay, this one is ham, your favorite, Mike.

Bill hands a wrapped sandwich to Mike. Mike grabs it and smiles.

MIKE

Thanks, Bill.

BEVERLY

I'll just take that one, thanks.

Beverly points to a sandwich Bill has on his backpack then grabs it.

BILL

Alright. Ben you can have this one.

Bill passes a bologna sandwich to Ben.

BILL (CONT'D)

(shouting) Ed, Rich, you guys eating?

EDDIE

Yes--

RICHIE

Later!

BILL

Alright, I'll leave two in the cooler.

STANLEY

Please, Bill, is there anything without pork left?

BILL

There's egg salad.

Bill smiles and hands Stanley a sandwich. Stanley takes it and does a mock prayer with his hands.

STANLEY

Please thank your mom for me tomorrow.

RICHIE (O.S)

I'll tell her tonight when I'm fucking her.

Stanley rolls his eyes and Bill sighs. Stanley sits down beside Bill and the other 3 Losers with sandwiches join them. Eddie and Richie have finally pulled the tarp off Stanley and Mike's tent.

BEVERLY

Why are you letting them do that to your tarp?

BEN

If it rains you guys are gonna get so wet.

RICHIE (O.S)

You don't need--

STANLEY

Don't!

MIKE

It's not worth the effort, Bev.

STANLEY

I'd rather get hypothermia than

argue with Richie.

BILL

It's not supposed to rain this week

so we should be okay, guys.

Richie and Eddie scan the camp for a place to set up their makeshift hammock. Beside Beverly and Ben's tent, there is a group of trees that looks perfect. They carry the tarp past the other Losers to the group of trees.

RICHIE

So we should be able to hang it

from two trees if they're close enough.

EDDIE

Right. What if we don't tie it properly?

I don't feel like breaking my arm again.

RICHIE

You're not going to break your arm from 3 feet up, Eddie.

We'll just get Mike to help, he probably knows how to tie shit.

EDDIE

Why?

RICHIE

He works on a farm, dipshit. I'm sure he

ties up animals all the time.

EDDIE

No I meant why won't I break my arm?

3 feet is more than half my height,

Richie, you don't know what could happen.

RICHIE

You weigh 10 pounds Richie, you're not going to break your arm.

EDDIE

Hey! Do not!

RICHIE

Do too! Now go tie your end to that tree, Eds.

Richie smirks and points to a tree opposite from him. Richie closes the gap between him and the tree he's nearest. He pulls on the tarp and accidentally knocks Eddie off balance. Eddie yelps.

EDDIE

What the fuck, Richie?

RICHIE

We need to stretch it out, Eds. Just hold it tight.

EDDIE

Alright.

Eddie braces himself and holds the tarp tightly with two hands; his knuckles are turning white. Richie chuckles and pulls the tarp tight. He begins to tie the strings around the trunk of the tree. Eddie watches him and follows suit.

After the tarp is tied, Richie walks to the middle of the tarp and gives a strong push down. It doesn't fall off and is fairly taut.

RICHIE

Damn, we're good, Eds. I don't think we need Mike's help after all.

EDDIE

You think?

Eddie smiles hopefully.

RICHIE

Yeah! Let's grab some lunch then we can test it out.

Richie smiles and reaches his hand out to Eddie. He thinks twice and pulls it to his side quickly. He gestures with his head to the cooler.

EDDIE

Finally. I'm starving, Rich. I really thought I might die.

RICHIE

You're not going to die from 5 hours without food, Eddie.

EDDIE

I might! My mom told me I'm

supposed to eat every 3 hours.

RICHIE

Maybe if you're a baby.

Eddie sticks his tongue out. The pair walk past Bill towards the cooler.

Eddie reaches into the cooler and grabs a sandwich.

EDDIE

Awesome! I love bologna. Thanks, Bill.

BILL

No problem, Ed.

Bill smiles. Richie grabs a sandwich out of the cooler and holds it up, nodding his head towards Bill.

Eddie and Richie return to the makeshift hammock.

RICHIE

Let's see if this fucker holds, shall we?

EDDIE

We've made it this far.

Eddie and Richie turn around in front of the hammock and smile excitedly at each other. They get ready to sit down.

RICHIE

Okay. 3...2...1...Go!

Eddie and Richie flop down onto the hammock. The hammock immediately gives way and they yelp.

The rest of the Losers' Club sharply turns to look at Eddie and Richie.

The tarp is just as tangled on them as they are with each other.

The other Losers burst out laughing.

EDDIE

Richie, move!

RICHIE

Eddie, I am tangled in you and this fucking rope I don't think I can!

EDDIE

Are they laughing at us? I think they're laughing at us!

This was such a bad idea, Richie!

RICHIE

I'm sure they just told a joke, now

get your fucking foot out of my face.

EDDIE

I didn't even know it was there, Richie!

**EXT. THE CAMPSITE- EVENING**

The Losers Club are sat around a roaring fire in their usual order. Eddie and Richie are sitting with their legs touching. Eddie is shivering. Everyone is laughing.

BILL

Okay, who's next?

BEVERLY

I'll go.

Beverly flashes Bill a charming smile.

BILL

Don't make it too easy, like Ben did.

BEN

They weren't that easy!

BEVERLY

It's okay, Ben. (beat) Alright so, the first one is that my aunt

in Portland is a lesbian.

RICHIE

She wouldn't be if she met me.

BEVERLY

She'd need someone a lot hotter to turn her, Richie.

The Losers laugh at Richie.

BEVERLY (CONT'D)

The next one is that...I've been arrested twice, and my last one

is that I've never pet a dog before.

BEN

There's no way you've been arrested, Bev.

RICHIE

Are you stupid, Ben? She helped us steal medical supplies to save

your ass after Bowers cut you up. She's definitely been arrested.

STANLEY

Bev smokes, too.

BILL

But how would she have never pet a dog? We've had dogs come to school.

EDDIE

Maybe she's allergic.

MIKE

But she'd have to be around one to find out,

so she must've pet a dog before.

BEN

I still don't think she's been arrested before, guys.

BILL

Arrested doesn't mean she went to jail, Ben.

Just in handcuffs.

MIKE

With how obsessed Bowers was with her, I'd be surprised

if his dad didn't stop her a few times before he-

RICHIE

See, I'm telling you guys. The dog one is the lie.

STANLEY

It pains me to say it, but, Richie's right.

MIKE

I agree.

BEN

I don't. I think she's never been arrested.

EDDIE

I guess I'll go with Richie.

BILL

Me too. So which is it, Bev?

Beverly laughs.

BEVERLY

I have never been arrested!

BILL/MIKE

What?

RICHIE/EDDIE/STANLEY

Fuck!

BEN

Wait so that means you've never pet a dog!

RICHIE

Yeah! What the fuck is that about?

BEVERLY

If I'm honest, they scare me.

EDDIE

Finally someone agrees with me! And they're so unsanitary. They lick

their own butts, why would I want to touch that?

RICHIE

I lick your mom and you still touch m-

Richie abruptly stops talking and blushes. Eddie clears his throat and looks away from Richie. The rest of the Losers stare at Richie.

BEVERLY

Um. Anyway. If any of you know of a very small, mostly blind, clean

dog, let me know and I'll be sure to pet him.

BILL

Right, of course. So, next? Eddie?

Eddie perks up and looks at Bill.

EDDIE

I'm not sure I'd be good at this Bill, I don't know what I'd say.

RICHIE

Just say some medical shit no one would know anyway.

EDDIE

Um, sure.

Eddie looks into the sky to think for a second.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

Okay, the first one is that I have 4 inhalers.

STANLEY

It's gotta be more than that.

RICHIE

I'm pretty sure it's just the one, actually.

EDDIE

Um. The next one is that I have a prescription for adderall.

Richie and Stanley snort.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

And... I'm allergic to penicillin.

STANLEY

You had to make him say medical things, huh Richie?

I say it's the penicillin.

RICHIE

No way. Eddie thinks he's allergic to

everything so he probably thinks that's true.

EDDIE

Wish I was allergic to you.

RICHIE

Ouch. That’s the lie.

BEVERLY

But wouldn't it be concerning if he

took adderall and was like this still?

BILL

Yeah I'm with Beverly. His mom probably

hoards his inhalers or something.

RICHIE

Whatever, fuck me then. I'm

telling you he only has one inhaler.

MIKE

I think I agree with Beverly and Bill.

BEN

I don't think he's allergic to penicillin. That's like, the most

popular medicine in the world, he'd be constantly

in the hospital if he was allergic to it.

BILL

Alright, well, which one is it Ed?

Eddie looks confused.

EDDIE

Um. The true one is that I'm allergic to penicillin.

BEVERLY

The true one? Eddie did you do this right.

RICHIE

Oh my god, Eddie fucked up. You told us

two lies didn't you, Eds? I knew there

was no way you had more than 1 inhaler.

EDDIE

Um. Yeah. But in my defense, you guys

put me on the spot and I've never played

this fucking game before!

BILL

It's the name of the game, Eddie.

EDDIE

Well fuck, I'm sorry, Bill! I didn't get

the instruction manual!

Eddie starts fiddling with his fanny pack.

RICHIE

I can't believe you still wear that.

EDDIE

Shut up! I can't find my inhaler!

BEN

Oh, maybe it fell out when you were by

the river with Richie?

Eddie and Richie freeze.

EDDIE

What?

BEN

Um, when you were-

RICHIE

How did you know we were by the river?

BEN

Um-

Ben looks away. Everyone is staring at him.

RICHIE

Were you guys fucking watching us?

BILL

Richie, it's okay, we didn't see anything.

RICHIE

How the fuck do you know there was anything to see!

STANLEY

There wasn't from where I see it.

EDDIE

What the fuck does that mean?

Rich, what the fuck does he mean?

STANLEY

It's just nothing we haven't seen

before.

Richie is nervous and agitated. He's tapping his foot quickly on the ground. Eddie won't make eye contact with anyone and has his hands over his face.

RICHIE

So what did you see then, Stanley?

BEVERLY

Nothing we aren't okay with, Richie.

EDDIE

This whole thing isn't okay, Beverly!

What happened to privacy?

BEN

I mean, I was a little shocked, but-

MIKE

Me too.

EDDIE

Shocked by what? This is fucked up.

BILL

We didn't mean to spy, Eds. The river was just too open.

Richie looks at Eddie, his face covered with concern.

RICHIE

Hey, Eds. Eddie. It's okay, man.

BEVERLY

We're sorry, guys. That's not how we should've found out.

Beverly smiles softly at Richie.

RICHIE

I'm-

Richie breathes in deeply and puts a hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie slowly turns to look up at Richie.

EDDIE

I just don't think it's fair that everyone is figuring this out right when

I finally came to terms with it, you know? I didn't even think that you-

This is just fucked up.

BEVERLY

I'm so sorry, Eds. We didn't mean to.

STANLEY

If it means anything, Eddie, it was a lot better to watch

than when Ben kissed Beverly.

BEVERLY

Yeah I was like half dead, I think.

Eddie laughs.

EDDIE

I think I just need some alone time,

guys.

BILL

That's okay, Eddie.

STANLEY

Yeah, don't worry about it.

Richie puts a hand on Eddie's shoulder and smiles. Eddie smiles back and gets up to go into his tent.

RICHIE

I'll see you in a bit, okay, Eds?

Eddie nods.

**INT. EDDIE'S TENT- NIGHT**

Eddie is laying in his tent alone, staring at the roof. The tent  
is dark.

Someone is opening his tent.

Richie enters with a hesitant smile.

RICHIE

Hey.

Eddie smiles.

EDDIE

Hey.

RICHIE

How're you doing?

EDDIE

Okay, I think. Anxious.

RICHIE

Me too. Are you ready to go back home tomorrow?

Richie sits down beside Eddie.

EDDIE

Maybe not home, but I can't wait to get

the fuck out of this forest.

RICHIE

You miss the barrens that much, huh?

EDDIE

No bears in the barrens.

RICHIE

And a working hammock. Thank you, Ben.

EDDIE

I did tell you that tarp wouldn't work.

RICHIE

But how fun was that fall, though?

EDDIE

I think I'd rather be relaxed on a good hammock with you

than tangled in a fuckin' tarp for an hour.

RICHIE

While our friends watch and laugh.

Richie fakes a wide smile.

EDDIE

I don't think that was necessary to add.

RICHIE

Aww, come on, Eds. It wasn't that bad. I kinda liked it.

Richie winks. Eddie blushes.

EDDIE

Probably because you can't smell yourself.

Richie scoffs and lays down.

RICHIE

As if you smell any better.

EDDIE

Okay, well you didn't have a face full of your foot

when we were stuck so how would you know?

RICHIE

Feet don't sweat! Your fuckin' _armpit_ was in my face!

Eddie and Richie laugh.

EDDIE

Feet do sweat. It's called Athlete's Foot.

RICHIE

I don't... It was a little awkward, huh?

EDDIE

Yeah, I mean, better you than someone else I guess.

RICHIE

What's that mean?

Richie props himself up with his elbow to listen better.

EDDIE

Well, I just-y'know, you're my, well, my best friend, and we-yeah,

so I don't, well it could've been worse.

RICHIE

Imagine how crowded it'd be with Ben.

Eddie laughs.

EDDIE

Or Stanley. He would've killed us.

RICHIE

It's a good thing I dragged you into it, then.

EDDIE

No, it was still awful... I did kind of

like it too, though.

Eddie looks away shyly.

RICHIE

You did?

EDDIE

Yes, Rich, how much more do I have to say before it gets

into that thick skull of yours? I know your head is

mostly air, but that's part of the appeal.

RICHIE

Hey-what?

Eddie turns and looks back at Richie. They're closer now than they were before, inches apart.

EDDIE

Oh my God, Richie. You're my best friend, I like

being on the hammock with you, I forgave you for literally

fucking pissing on me, by the river we-just- you know I like you

so stop being so dumb!

Richie and Eddie both blush furiously.

RICHIE

I-I know, I just-I just wanted to hear you say it.

EDDIE

Bullshit.

RICHIE

(stutters) Listen, Eds, I have to maintain my

cool guy appearance.

EDDIE

Wait, people think you're cool?

RICHIE

Well, you do! Otherwise we wouldn't have swapped spit!

EDDIE

Ew, what the fuck does that mean?!

RICHIE

Kissed, Eds!

EDDIE

Okay, first of all, Rich, that's disgusting, never call it that again,

and second, I hope you remember your first and only kiss fondly.

RICHIE

You won't be saying that when I fuck your mom.

EDDIE

Romantic, Richie.

Eddie smiles.

RICHIE

I've kissed someone before, you know.

EDDIE

Who? There's no way.

RICHIE

You don't believe that someone would

like me?

EDDIE

I've just never seen you interested in

anyone before.

RICHIE

Other than you?

EDDIE

Yeah.

Eddie moves around to get comfortable.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

(softly) That was-well, that was my first kiss.

Eddie smiles.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

And it... It was a lot nicer and less gross than I expected.

But that might be because...well, because it was you.

Richie's eyes are wide. Eddie looks away and rubs his neck.

RICHIE

Eds...

EDDIE

It was still gross.

Richie laughs.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

But I'd do it again.

Richie stares at the top of the tent, overwhelmed. Nervous.

Eddie looks off to the side, embarrassed beyond belief. They stay silent for a few seconds.

Richie composes himself.

RICHIE

You know, Eds, I've always said that you're the cutest Loser.

EDDIE

Shut up.

Eddie buries his face in his sleeping bag, surprised by the turn-around.

RICHIE

No I mean it, you're just so sweet and cute.

EDDIE

Beep beep, Richie! Please!

Richie smiles and reaches over to ruffle Eddie's hair.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

Rich, this is so embarrassing, stop!

Richie scoots over to get closer to Eddie. He pushes the top of Eddie's sleeping bag down so he can see his face again. He places a hand gently on Eddie's cheek. They look into each other's eyes. They are both blushing and visibly nervous.

Richie leans in an inch then stops.

RICHIE

Ed-

EDDIE

If you say some dumb shit right now

I'm rolling over and going to bed.

Richie chuckles. His expression softens as they prepare for their second kiss. They're very nervous still. Eddie swallows before they lean in and meet each other's lips.

For a couple seconds, it's just the two of them. No distractions, no Losers Club, no Bigfoot, just Eddie and Richie, there, in his tent.

And then a loud roar sounds from outside.

RICHIE

What the fuck was that?

**EXT. THE CAMPSITE- NIGHT**

A creature stands in the corner of the camp closest to Bill's tent, shrouded by darkness. It seems impossibly large, and something is in its-paw? No, it's a hand. Barely audible behind its bellowing roars is the sound of tents being rapidly opened, followed by the screams of teenagers.

Everyone except Bill is out of their tent, staring at the imposing figure.

RICHIE

Oh what the actual fuck.

EDDIE

That's a big fucking bear.

STANLEY

Guys! Where's Bill?!

EDDIE

He's gotta be in his tent still. Fuck.

Richie, Stanley, Mike, and Beverly start walking towards Bill's tent. The creature is watching their every move. Ben is staring at it from afar.

BEN

(whisper) They are that big...

BILL (O.S.)

(barely audible) Guys?! What the fuck is that?

STANLEY

How are we going to get Bill out of there?

Richie rushes off to the side and grabs a rock.

BEVERLY

What even is that? It's huge!

A rock collides with the creature's face.

RICHIE

Hey, asshole! Over here!

The creature growls and turns to Richie. Stanley, Mike, and Beverly stare at Richie.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Go!

Richie waves his hand towards Bill's tent. Beverly nods and starts running towards Bill's tent. She scrambles to unzip the tent. The other 2 catch up to her and Bill jumps out. He turns and looks at the creature looming over Richie.

BILL

Holy shit!

The creature whips its head towards Bill and stares at the five of them. They stare back.

EDDIE

Run!

Eddie starts running out of the campsite, followed by Ben. The 4 by Ben's tent rush to leave, grabbing onto each other as they run. Richie breaks into a sprint and quickly ends up in front of everyone.

The creature chases after them, each footstep sending out a thunderous boom.

BEVERLY

Don't look back, guys!

Eddie turns his head around to look at Beverly. He sees the creature chasing them, running on two legs. He freezes in fear and whimpers.

Bill and Stanley quickly rush to his side and start pulling on him to run

BILL/STANLEY

Go, go, go!

Eddie is being dragged forwards by Bill and Stanley for a few seconds before Stanley reaches over and grabs his face.

STANLEY

Eyes front, Ed!

Bill glances back to see how close the creature is. He furrows his brow. The creature is keeping pace. He looks to Richie, who is far in front of the group.

BILL

Richie!

Richie whips his head around.

BILL (CONT'D)

Catch!

Bill grabs his keys and throws them towards Richie. Everything slows down.

Richie's eyes widen. He struggles to see where the keys are. The rest of the Losers slowly realize what's going on. Richie sees the keys and starts running backwards, holding his hands in front of him to catch it.

The Losers Club hold their breath.

Richie catches the keys.

RICHIE

What the fuck, Bill?!

BILL

Start my car!

STANLEY

What?! Richie can't drive!

MIKE

This is a bad idea, Bill!

EDDIE

Do you want us to fucking die?

BEVERLY

Bill! What are you doing?

BEN

Oh, no.

All eyes are on Bill.

BILL

(breathy) He's the closest!

**EXT. GRAVEL PARKING LOT- NIGHT**

The parking lot is illuminated by the moon, visibility is good. Richie bursts out of the tree line, running straight for Bill's car. He reaches the door and unlocks it right as the other Losers make it out of the trees. The thunderous _boom, boom, boom_ of the creature is shortly behind them.

Richie jumps into the front seat. He starts the car then rushes to open all the other doors so the Losers can jump in.

The 6 Losers still running are screaming as the creature looms closer. Bill skids around the corner of the car and hops into the front, sitting beside Richie. Stanley follows Bill closely and sits in the front. Eddie yelps and dives into the back seat followed by Mike who pushes him to sit up. Beverly gets in after Mike and gestures for Ben to get in.

Richie hovers his hands over the steering wheel and stares blankly.

BILL

On the right!

Ben swings the door shut just as Richie slams on the gas. The car squeals and gravel flies everywhere as the car starts too quickly.

BILL

Ease up!

Bill reaches over and turns on the headlights. Illuminated in front of them is the creature, 12 feet tall, hairy, smelly, and disgusting. It's definitely not a bear. Richie slams on the gas and the horn blares out. Everyone screams. Bigfoot screams back.

Richie reaches for the gear shift and pulls it back to the slot marked "N". He pushes on the gas pedal. The car doesn't move and the tires squeal.

RICHIE

Why won't it go back?!

BILL

It's not in reverse.

Bill reaches over, hands shaking, and shifts the gear to reverse.

Richie, still holding his foot all the way down on the gas pedal, sends the car shooting backwards.

The car stops suddenly and everyone jolts forwards as they smash into the back of another car. Richie pulls his foot off the gas. He looks at Bill. Bill looks at him.

EDDIE

Ow! Richie if I get whiplash so help me-

BILL

Just go, Richie! Who cares!

Bill quickly shifts the car into drive. Richie looks forwards and slams on the gas.

BILL

Stop doing that, you're going to burn my tires!

RICHIE

Sorry, holy fuck!

They quickly drive towards the dirt road out of the parking lot, narrowly missing the Bigfoot. Richie glances back to look at it again. No one is talking, but everyone is breathing heavily.

In the backseat, Eddie is unzipping his fanny pack. He reaches in and digs through it. He gets frantic.

EDDIE

Guys I never got my fucking inhaler back. I'm freaking out.

MIKE

Hey, Eddie, it's okay man, we're out, it's okay.

Richie's face is full of concern. He turns his head to calm Eddie down.

RICHIE

Hey, Eds, we'll get you anoth-

BILL

Eyes on the road, Richie!

The car jumps as they drive halfway into a ditch. Bill presses back against his seat and yanks the steering wheel to the side to re-orient the car.

RICHIE

Fuck, sorry Bill. Listen, Eds...

Richie starts to turn around again and Bill puts a hand on his face to keep him looking forwards.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

I've still got an inhaler at my place, we'll just get that

before we go back to yours, okay? Your mom won’t know.

EDDIE

This is so fucked, Rich.

STANLEY

Wait-we're not going back?

RICHIE

Fuck that! You saw how big that

motherfucker was. It was like 15 feet tall!

BEN

About 12, actually.

BEVERLY

Thank you, Richie. For getting us out.

EDDIE

And smashing someone's fucking car.

STANLEY

Guys, we can't just leave the tents there. And Bill's cooler,

and his grill, and all my-

EDDIE

There's no fucking way I'm going near

these woods ever again, Stan! No fucking way.

MIKE

What if just some of us come back? Like, when it's day time.

Ben said they're nocturnal, right?

BEN

Well, probably. And us seeing it at night does confirm that-

RICHIE

Seeing?! We almost got eaten alive, dude!

Bill was trapped in his fucking tent, that's more than just seeing!

BILL

It might be okay in the morning. My parents will kill me

if I don’t bring those tents back.

EDDIE

Yeah and that fucking thing will kill

you if you go back!

BEVERLY

Well, if a group of us goes during the

day, I'm sure we'll be okay.

The car suddenly jerks to the side then straightens out.

RICHIE

Sorry.

STANLEY

Why is Richie still driving?

RICHIE

I don't want this any more than you, Stan.

There's nowhere to stop.

BILL

We'll swap before we get into town so

Richie doesn't kill anyone.

RICHIE

I won't kill anyone!

BEVERLY

Rich, you crashed into a parked car and drove into the ditch.

RICHIE

That car wasn't there before.

BEVERLY

No, I think it was.

STANLEY

Mm, yeah, it definitely was.

RICHIE

Okay, whatever! Run faster than me next

time and maybe you can crash Bill's car too.

BILL

Please no one else crash my car. I'm already in enough

trouble without my stuff.

RICHIE

It's a joke, Bill! Lighten up!

STANLEY

I do think we should go back tomorrow. We left a lot of stuff.

EDDIE

Yeah, if there's anything left!

MIKE

What if we sleep over at the clubhouse then just leave

tomorrow morning to grab our stuff?

RICHIE EDDIE

I'm not going back there. No fucking way.

STANLEY

If you guys don't come, we're not grabbing your stuff for you.

RICHIE EDDIE

I barely brought anything, who cares Whatever I needed a new inhaler anyway.

Stanley shrugs

**INT. THE CLUBHOUSE- EARLY MORNING**

The Clubhouse is quiet. Moonlight filters in through the cracks of the roof, through holes never repaired. Someone is snoring. The sound echoes through the Clubhouse. The Losers are sprawled throughout, laying on the makeshift benches and seats. Mike, Bill, and Stanley share a blanket. Eddie and Richie are squished on the hammock together at opposite ends. No one is comfortable.

The snoring is louder. It's coming from where Ben and Beverly are sleeping.

Eddie turns to his side and covers his ears. The snoring is keeping him up. He groans..

The movement makes Richie temporarily lose balance and he jolts awake.

RICHIE

Wh-what?

Eddie answers without looking.

EDDIE

Can't sleep through Ben's fucking snoring.

Richie snorts. He looks around the Clubhouse, squinting.

RICHIE

(whispers) How is everyone else asleep?

EDDIE

(whispers) You were asleep until I moved.

Eddie puts his arm over his face, praying for sleep.

RICHIE

I usually only wake up when I have to piss.

Eddie blushes and kicks Richie's leg.

RICHIE (CONT'D)

Have you slept at all?

EDDIE

Nope. Shit's pretty uncomfortable…

I almost fell asleep but Ben beat me to snoring,

so now I'm just fucked.

Richie cranes his neck forwards and feigns confusion.

RICHIE

What'd you say, Eddie?

EDDIE

Ugh, whatever. A lot.

Richie tilts his head, a faint hint of a smirk on his face.

RICHIE

You're too quiet, Eds. You should just, just come over here.

Eddie moves his arm away from his face and stares at Richie  
with wide eyes. He furrows his brow and thinks very seriously.

EDDIE

You seriously can't hear me?

RICHIE

What?

Eddie groans.

EDDIE

Oh my God.

The hammock sways back and forth erratically as Eddie tries to crawl to the other side of the hammock. The pair make hushed noises of alarm as they try to remain steady.

EDDIE (CONT'D)

Rich, we're going to fall. Again.

Richie reaches his hands forward and grabs Eddie's shoulders to steady him. He slides his torso to the right to make room for Eddie.

RICHIE

No, no, you're almost here, you got this. Trust me.

Eddie looks at Richie nervously. He does not trust Richie in this moment.

RICHIE

Just commit to it.

Eddie steadies himself on the hammock. He has one leg in between Richie's, and his hands are on either side of Richie's head. He breathes in deep and gets a serious look.

He pushes himself forward and flips around in the air. The hammock rocks as Eddie lands beside and half on top of Richie, then stabilizes.

Richie smiles and pulls his arm out from under Eddie, putting it above his own head.

EDDIE

Wow.

RICHIE

See, what did I say?

EDDIE

Yeah if you had tried that we would've fallen.

RICHIE

Probably. I weigh so much more than you.

Eddie sticks his tongue out and pushes Richie as best as he can, considering their position.

EDDIE

Did you force me to go through that traumatic hammock

adventure to make fun of me or to talk?

RICHIE

Hah, sorry Eds. I can definitely hear you

much better now, though.

Eddie eyes Richie suspiciously.

EDDIE

Mhm, sure. Anyway, uh, no I haven't slept yet.

Never been great at sleeping, to be honest.

RICHIE

Probably because you freak yourself out too much.

EDDIE

(loud) I do not!

Eddie's eyes widen as he realizes he spoke too loud.

RICHIE

Shh!

EDDIE

(whispers) Oops.

RICHIE

You totally do, though, Eds. I know we

sort of went over this three years ago

during your rebellious phase.

EDDIE

Don't! Don't you dare mention that

again.

RICHIE

Hey, I thought it was fun and cute.

EDDIE

Yeah before I Went to the hospital for a

week.

RICHIE

Okay, yes, that wasn't great and we were

all worried, but whatever that's not the

point. You need to just relax sometimes.

EDDIE

I've been telling you that I do, Rich.

Eddie breathes in deep.

EDDIE

Whenever we're talking, y'know, just us two, it's a lot of fun. And

you're really funny too. Well, not the mom jokes, but-

RICHIE

I'm really touched, Eds, I really am.

You're just the sweetest.

EDDIE

Oh shut up! I'm being nice, asshole.

RICHIE

And I'm being sincere, dipshit.

They both smile.

RICHIE

(quickly) I do want to believe that you relax though, Eddie. I don't want you to stress yourself into a fucking heart attack at 18, y'know?

Most of the shit your mom says is bullshit but I had a cousin who had a heart attack when he was like 20, and I think that'd be really shitty if it happened to you.

I don't know how long you've had, um, well, feelings for me, but I've liked you for years and even if I didn't, you're my best friend so that'd be really bad.

I care about you more than probably anyone, and that’s maybe lame, but I even-okay, this is embarrassing, but, you know the kissing bridge? Well, I-

Eddie quickly moves forward and kisses Richie mid-sentence. He pulls away and they're both blushing. Richie's eyes are wide. He's shocked.

EDDIE

Shut up.

RICHIE

Why..? What?

EDDIE

You're so tired, Rich.

RICHIE

I, um. Yes? What is happening?

EDDIE

Honestly I have no idea.

RICHIE

Do you want to, uh, sleep?

EDDIE

How long do you think they'll be gone today?

Getting all the stuff from camp, I mean.

RICHIE

Hopefully a while. It's, uh-this is nice.

EDDIE

It is, isn't it?

Eddie smiles and puts his head on Richie's shoulder. Richie blushes and puts his arm around Eddie. The snoring is still near-deafening, but Eddie is sure he can fall asleep like this.


End file.
